


our place in the universe

by templefugate



Series: Comment_Fic [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Antisemitism, Canon - Comics, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Complete, Double Drabble, Drabble, Female Friendship, Female Jewish Character, Gen, Holocaust, Jewish Identity, One Shot, POV Female Character, Past Kitty Pryde/Peter Quill, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shoah, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Kitty Pryde returns home from space to find what feels like an entirely different planet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of the Shoah and antisemitism
> 
> A fill for the comment_fic prompt: "any, any, buying someone a star necklace."
> 
> Link to the original prompt:
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/784454.html?thread=101563974#t101563974

It had been a birthday gift from her grandfather, this she knew. The rest-where he bought it, the price, if they even had another one he could have bought instead (though maybe the store was just lucky enough to have one in a sea of crosses), were a mystery that had long since been filed at a cold case. Still, the question tickled at her mind.

Kitty swallowed a lump in her throat. That was the thing about space, the cloud of astral dust and ancient metals that had been hanging over her head ever since she came home, once one went, everything else came into a new perspective. It was like a person who wore glasses all their life suddenly getting contacts - a small act that changed how everything was viewed.

Kitty rubbed the Magen David between her fingers, the metal cool and smooth her fingers. It, like her apartment, had gone unchanged since she left, the layer of dust over her furniture the only indication that she'd been out months rather than a day or so.

She would have taken it to space had her better half, that rational side that hadn't been there when she was a bustling preteen eager to take on the world, not won out. Though she doubted aliens had much need for Earth prejudice (if you went far enough in the galaxy you could escape antisemitism - right?) and probably wouldn't even recognize the symbol, it was best to leave it home. The last thing she needed was to lose it among the very celestial bodies it had been modeled after.

She held it close, watching the way the metal reflected the light.

No, it hadn't changed. Not the way she had, or her grandfather had after the war. Time had a way of doing things to men - perhaps decades were enough to finally make him comfortable enough to show a symbol once forced on his arm and the center of his coat.

Kitty closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Ever since she'd come home, she hadn't so much as been able to turn on the news without hearing about the after effects of the war with the Inhumans or even text old friends.

Sometimes, it seemed, it was better to not have things change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty and Ororo have a conversation that was a long time coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the conversation Kitty and Storm have in the X-Men Prime preview.
> 
> A fill for the prompt "any. any. 'Tell me about the last planet you visited.'" at comment_fic.
> 
> The link to the original prompt can be found here:
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/784454.html?thread=101560134#t101560134

"So, tell me about the last planet you visited." Ororo raised an eyebrow, her cup of of half finished coffee forgotten at her side.

"After I just told you about ten others I visited?"

"Nine," Ororo replied, "I counted."

Kitty snorted. "You sure I can't just email you about it later?"

"Not unless there's somewhere you have to be, and even then I'd hope not."

Kitty shook her head. "No, not really. Still, it's not like I need help catching up on stuff either. Our space ship totally had working cable and wifi - you shoulda' seen what Peter made the password."

Ororo put her hands together. "What more do you need to know?"

Kitty paused. She might as well have been a teenager again looking for advice - about boys, school, and uncontrollable powers that sometimes just didn't feel very super. "Well," Kitty said, wiping a stray curl of hair behind her ear, "if I ask that, we might be here until closing time. At the very least, the owner will want us to buy something else, so you better be willing to grab me another cup of hot chocolate and an extra muffin or two."

"There's so much to be said." She looked down, waves of white hair blocking even the slightest glimpse of her face. "I doubt even I could explain it all."

Kitty's stomach flopped in her chest. She reached out and put her hand over Ororo's own, rubbing her finger along the older woman's skin. "Look, you don't have to worry about it. Unlike you, I can accept an email."

"Really?" Storm chuckled.

"Well, I might be a bit slow to answer it." Kitty smirked. "Besides, I haven't answered you yet."

Storm blinked. "Oh, that."

"Had to keep you waiting to let some suspense build up. It's a bit of a long story, but I think you'll like it."

"I doubt I'll be the only person to ask. Your students will probably talk your ears off."

"Who said I was going back into teaching?"

"I assumed that your return to Earth was going to be a while. Has NASA already offered you employment?"

Kitty laughed. "I kind of wish. But yeah, you're right. Though I bet my new team will ask me even more."

Ororo's eyes widened. "So you accept?"

Kitty smiled, squeezing Ororo's hand tightly. "Did you really think that I would say no?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's hyped for Resurexion?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Kitty wearing her Magen David necklace again in the preview of X-Men Prime.


End file.
